Greek Gods
by gowolf
Summary: Amanda Potter has been marked as the Soul Mate of three Greek Gods since birth along with having the attention of the Goddess of Magic, Hecate and as her friends tell her, she does to impossible almost daily. (Fem-Harry) On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Amanda Potter!" 

Startled she flinched and glanced at Ron sitting beside her. His eyes showed shock, but also glimmered with another darker emotion that she didn't want to think about. She swallowed. Had her name really been called? Or was it just her imagination?

"Amanda Potter," Dumbledore repeated. Amanda swallowed, it was true than she had heard her name being called.

"Up here, if you please."

Dazedly, she stood up and took in the sight of three schools of the mostly shocked and angered students, though none hurt her as much as Hermione's blank look and Ron's dark emotion.

Amanda slowly walked down the rows of tables to the front table toward the doorway the champions had entered. Her mind, a disaster zone, buzzed with a billion thoughts, none clear, but all buzzing in the background. The hair on the back of her neck rose and her blood pounded in her veins so loudly that the roaring in her ears was the only thing she could hear as she passed Dumbledore and reached the door.

She hissed as a burning sensation suddenly flared on the inside of her wrist, right where her birthmark was, but as suddenly as it had started it ended. Amanda rubbed her wrist at the now phantom pain than lifted her other hand to the door knob. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. One steadying deep breath was all she allowed herself before gathering up her Gryffindor courage and took a step inside.

The room was small with the only light being the fireplace at the end of the room. The fireplace where the other champions were. Her hands trembled slightly as she glanced around the room. The portraits covering the wall stared at her silently, distaste written on all their features except for one, an elderly lady with shocking yellow hair and a poker face.

Amanda tore her eyes away from the elderly lady in the portrait and reluctantly looked toward the fireplace where the other champions were. Viktor Krum leaned calmly against the mantelpiece. Cedric Diggory stood staring into the fire while fiddling with something in his hands. Fleur Delacour was glancing about the room, her nose turned up slightly. Fleur's eyes narrowed when she caught sight of Amanda.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Amanda winched as the other two champions turned toward her. She opened her mouth to say something, what she didn't know, but she was thankfully saved by the door opening. Ludo Bagman entered the room with a beaming smile.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered his smile grew as he turned his head toward her. She frowned back at him. This wasn't anything to smile about.

"Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady," he added as he approached the fire and addressed the other three. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Tri-wizard Champion!"

Viktor Krum scowled causing his face to darken. The only one who looked remotely sympathetic was Cedric, though that was only slightly. Not that Amanda wanted pity, but it would be nice if one person believed that she didn't enter her.

"Oh, very funny joke, Meester Bagman," Fleur said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated looking bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Amanda's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Fleur frowned at Bagmana and a slight sneer began to twist her lips.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said all-knowingly to Bagman. "She cannot complete. She is too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman admitted as he rubbed his chin and smiled at Amanda. "But, as you know the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as her name's come out of the goblet….I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…  
Amanda will just have to do the best she-"

Loud voices interrupted Bagman as the only door leading to the room opened admitting the two Headmaster, Headmistress Maxime, and Mr. Couch. Only seconds later, barely noticeable with the arguing school heads, a angry Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape entered.

Amanda lips formed into a small involuntary sneer at the sight of her Potions Professor. Why did he even need to be here it wasn't like he had a connection to anyone here besides Headmaster Dumbledore, even then Professor McGonagall was Deputy Headmistress, not Snape, and her head of house. The door closed with a slam behind Professor Snape.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur turned from spitting imaginary fire at Bagman to her Headmistress.

"Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to complete as well!"

Amanda sneered fully now, her nose wrinkling. Little girl indeed, Fleur was the one acting like a spoiled princess, not her.

Madame Maxime drew herself and stared at Dumbledore.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Professor Karkaroff added coldly. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he gave short nasty laugh.

Madame Maxime glared at Dumbledore. "C'est impossible, Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out the younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff. "Otherwise we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape's black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. She has been crossing lines ever since she arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Dumbledore turned toward at Amanda.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No" Amanda said shaking her head. Snape made a soft impatient sound of disbelief.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No" Amanda said vehemently, eyes widened.

"Ah, but of course she is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head and curling his lip. He opened his mouth to speak when simultaneously a bunch of rainbow colored sparks that looked like fire appeared in the room. In the middle of the sparks a woman appeared. The people in the room all took a step back because along with the sparks came a feeling of immense power. The women had bright purple hair and violet colored eyes.

"Who are you" Dumbledore asked as he stepped forward.

The woman smiled a cold smile so unlike her warm appearance and answered her name with a single word that had a reaction from everyone there.

"Hecate."

Karkaroff choked, Madame Maxime gasped, Dumbledore stumbled, McGonagall grabbed her throat, Snape's face went blank, Viktor's eyes widened, Fleur and Cedric dropped to the ground, and Amanda grimaced and grabbed her wrist as if felt like it was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, but chapter 2 of Greek Gods is here with the help of the beta of story Grifen345. If you have any ideas for any of my stories I would love it if you reviewed them or private messaged them to me.**

Amanda stared at the woman who called herself Hecate as she walked toward her. She completely bypassed Dumbledore without a care or worry, as if he was insufficient, as if she was way more powerful than the most powerful person in the room. Then again it just might be so, with the power radiating from her and if she was Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, then it was definitely true. She could barely stop herself from dropping to her knees right there on the floor, though the trembling of her knees gave her away. When Hecate reached her she grabbed her wrist and turned it so that her birthmark was visible. Amanda winced as the mark burned even hotter and frowned as she saw Hecate start to smile.

"Yes, you are the one I have been watching," Hecate said as she traced one of the five marks, the one that looked like a dagger. "That is my mark, the mark of a dagger. This is the symbol for the Deathly Hallows," she pointed to the triangle in the center. "The Bow and Arrow is Apollo's symbol, the Caduceus is Hermes's symbol and this the Hammer is Hephaestus's," Hecate said as she pointed to the symbols around the triangle.

Amanda had her attention focused solely on the woman as she spoke in a hypnotic voice and ignored the rest of the people in the room who seemed frozen. A few of her fellow magic users had even dropped to their knees.

"Why are they there?" Amanda asked, entranced as she felt the wariness that she had unwarily been building be washed away and replaced with curiosity.

Hecate smiled at her, showing a little teeth as she answered, "The reason my symbol is on you is because you are my destined replacement. You are the one chosen to take my place as the goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, and necromancy when I am ready to fade."

There was a slight drawn in breath from the people around the room. Amanda didn't notice the soft noise, but Hecate responded with a small sneer.

Amanda was confused. "Why would you want to fade? And why would you want me to be your replacement? What about the other marks, why are they there?"

Hecate let a frown grace her face. "Let it be known to you that the life of an immortal is a long and tiring one, especially when you are alone with no spouse or lover who is immortal along with you."

"But then if being an immortal is so bad then why would I want to be one?" It would be stupid to not be suspicious if someone offered her a job that they themselves hated, Amanda thought as she stared at the birthmark on her wrist.

"These are one of your reasons of why you would want to become immortal," Hecate answered as she pointed the other symbols on Amanda's wrist.

"Why?" How could a birthmark make you want to be immortal?

"The Hammer, Caduceus, the Bow and the Arrow are the symbols of your soul mates."

Amanda's eyes widened in surprise, it seemed as if she would never get a break in her life. Why was it every time something could not get any worse or crazier, it does. Her mouth open, but all her words drained from her brain while she froze, her skin paling.

"Wait, wait!" She pleaded recovering from her mute state as her hands gestured randomly as she started descending into a panic. "Do you mean to tell me not only am I your successor, but I have not one, not two, but _three _soul mates, and you know all of this from staring at my birthmark."

Hecate nodded as she looked at the birthmark still in her grip.

"You have a great and special destiny. The moment you were born the future became blurry and hard to see. You are one of the few people who can create a huge impact on the world with every choice you make. As for you having more than one soul mate, all that means is that you need them and they need you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, after all this was still making no sense. Why would she be the one to change the future? Why her and not someone else?

"That is not important at the moment. What is important however, is the reason why I came here in the first place."

"Which is…" Amanda prompted, even though she felt like they had just been getting to the answers of her questions.

"After being tied to three things that involved the gods in one way or another, you have begun to awaken your godly powers. After a while your godly powers will turn your blood gold and soon you will become a goddess with your own powers. Then when I deem you ready you will also take over my godly domain."

Amanda's mind drew a blank when she tried to figure out what godly object she could have come in contact with. "What are the godly things that I have been tied to?"

"When the wizard Voldemort tried to kill you for the first time a god or goddess, most likely Zeus because of the lightning bolt on your forehead, protected you." Hecate's eyebrows furrowed as though she could not understand why Zeus would protect her. Amanda did not particularly understand that either.

"The next thing that you came in contact with that was godly in nature was the phoenix tears which are now in your blood. The final object is what the wizards call The Goblet of Fire, which I am ashamed to admit I made. There is also the fact that you along with any magic possessing people have had ancestors that have been blessed by me," Hecate finished.

"Wait, so does that mean that because you made The Goblet of Fire you can make it so I don't have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Hecate smiled sadly. "No, the spell can't be broken by anyone, not even me."

Amanda nodded mournfully, but then her head shot up as she remembered something Hecate had said.

"Does this mean that any wizard who comes in contact with three godly things becomes a god or goddess?"

Hecate shook her head. "No certain requirements have to be met in a certain time-frame. Only the amount of specific type of power a person has matters whether or not the god or goddess that they meet the requirement for wanting to retire."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This chapter has no beta and is self edited.**

Suddenly in the silent room there was a ringing sound that had Hecate cocking her head to the side, as if she could hear words in the ringing and with a barely raised eyebrow, she looked at Amanda, before gesturing at the Goblet of Fire.

"Since you still have to compete in that thing and I have heard that they are making it so that you don't have to do finals, I have a list of books that I want you to look at in your extra time." With a wave of her hand Hecate had a paper in her hands, which she then gave to Amanda. "

Hecate then surprising Amanda pulled her in her arms for a quick hug, then just as quickly she let go. The Goddess of Magic turned toward the still frozen magic users and waved her hand, this caused them to be unfrozen.

"Let it be known if any of you besides Amanda talk to someone or inform someone about this in any way you will lose your magic, and Dumbledore, if you continue your manipulations then you will found yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Hecate told them glaring, she then turned toward Amanda. "And Amanda dear, I would advise you not to tell anyone also, though you can just be careful," and then with a wave of her hand everyone looked away and she was gone in a flash of light.

Amanda stared at the paper in her hands as her thoughts swirled around her head head in shock and a slight bit of confusion. What had Hecate ment about Dumbledore's manipulations, and was she really supposed to be the new goddess of magic at some point in the future. The future goddess of magic forced her thoughts to slow down and tried to think more rationally as everyone else collected themselves and Ludo Bagman got up from the floor.

Everyone jumped as the door leading to the Great Hall slammed open and Moody came in with his eye swirling in it's socket.

"Constant Vigilance" the (in Amanda's opinion) insane man screamed as he looked at all the people in the room. "I'm surprised that you people have not made a big enough racket that people could hear it on the other side of the door yet" Moody said in a suspicious tone.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, but we are adults here, so we all came to agreement that there is nothing that we could do about it, and Ludo here was just going to explain the first task."

There was an awkward pause of silence as everyone turned toward Ludo Bagman. Bagman stared back for a moment, then he made a slight oooh sound of understanding and turned to Crouch.

"Oh yes, instructions for their task," Bagman said as his face regained lost color from his fright and he started smiling. "Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch blinked as he came out of his thoughts, he then moved forward into the firelight so that Amanda could see that he looked ill, with dark shadows and a thin papery look that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Your first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…. very important." the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation told the champions.

Crouch paused in order for that information to sink in then continued. "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teacher to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed with only their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests, and they do not have to attend class."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," Dumbledore said as he looked at Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry. It is very busy,very difficult at moment… I've

left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic…. a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told."

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap," Dumbledore asked turning to them, but Madame Maxime had already put her arms around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room as they spoke in French. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and then they too, excited though they did so in silence.

"Amanda, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed, though I will like to speak to you Amanda after Breakfast tomorrow," Dumbledore told them smiling, before he continued. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great mess and noise."

Amanda glanced at Cedric, who nodded and held the door open for her before he followed behind her.

The Great Hall was empty with the candles burning low and flickering, which gave the Great Hall a creepy deserted horror movie look.

"So, that thing with Hecate was weird, right," Cedric said with a voice full of wonder. "I mean do you know if that was even the real Goddess of Magic Hecate, the one who gifted us our magic."

Amanda glanced at him slightly confused, "Do Magical's worship Ancient Greek gods, I thought that it was only a muggle thing?"

Cedric turned to stare to stare at Amanda with such complete shock that Amanda stopped walking in surprise and started to get defensive.

"You mean you don't know about the gods of magic and how we came to be" Cedric asked incredulously, then he continued before she could even get a word in. "You should knew this after all you are supposed to be Lady Potter someday."

"What do you mean Lady Potter and I do to know about the gods of magic such as Hecate, Loki, and the Egyptian gods of magic Thoth, Iris, and Heka. " Amanda told him indignantly.

Cedric gave her a look full of horror.

"Your guardian should have given you your heir ring and tutored you on all of your responsibilities, have they not done this."

"Why would they my relatives hate every and anything to do with magic." Amanda told him as she scoffed at the thought of her Aunt or Uncle doing anything to help her.

"Do you live with muggle?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"Yes, why."

"When did you learn of magic, because whoever introduced you to magic is most likely your magical guardian in the wizarding world."

Amanda stared at him wide eyed.

"You mean that Hagrid is my magical guardian, not that I don't like him or anything, but he does not seem like a… you know.. someone responsible enough to have that responsibility?"

Now it was Cedric's turn to look wide eyed.

"That should not be possible, Hagrid's half-giant and he did not finish at Hogwarts. And the Ministry would never allow that to happen." Cedric answered.

"Then who is, do I even have one."

The Hufflepuff perfect frowned in thought.

"You should, because whoever it is had to have payed for your schooling."

"You have to pay to go here?" the witch asked in confusion.

Cedric glanced at his watch and the lines in his forehead grew deeper before they smoothed out.

"How about this its getting late, so I will owl my dad about this tomorrow morning and hopefully he'll be able to help, ok"

Amanda nodded and turned to walk toward to exit of the Great Hall, but Cedric tapped her on her arm, causing her to turn to him in question.

"Yes?"

"While it might not be dangerous, how about I walk you to your dorm." Cedric told her as he offered his arm.

"You don't have to." she told him, causing Cedric to grin a boyishly.

"I don't have to, but I want to, besides what kind of wizard would I be if I let a Lady walk alone to her courters," the blond wizard paused with a dramatic shiver. "And along with that I would not want to have to face my mom with the knowledge that I let Lady walk alone and didn't escort her. I'd be face with being called a brute and the terror of a mother's wrath."

Amanda rolled her eyes, but nodded her consent anyways, and allowed Cedrix to help her to the Gryffindor Tower.

They walked in silence mostly until they reached the Fat Lady at which Cedric nodded to her, wished her a good night then was on his way back toward the way they had come to wherever the Hufflepuff common room was. Amanda took a deep breath to prepare herself, then stepped toward the Fat Fat Lady opened the door reluctantly, after the tired witch had spoken the password. She entered the door as dread filled and then to her embarrassment let out a scream as two pairs of hands grabbed her out of nowhere and pulled her inside at a faster rate than she wanted to go in at.

The two pair of hands ended up belonging to the twins, who along with the other Gryffindors asked how she had entered and congratulated her repeatedly, and would not let her go until she blow up and scream at them that she had not entered and that they should bloody well leave her alone, along with a punch to whoever had grabbed onto her to calm her down. With that blessed silence Amanda made her way up to the room that she shared with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione, quickly as everyone avoided her.

Amanda entered her dorm quickly and glanced toward Hermione's bed only to see that the curtains were closed, this told her that Hermione was most likely asleep. Sighing she changed in to her Pajamas, got in to bed, closed her curtains and got under the covers.

As the black-haired witch shut her eyes she thought sleepily to herself that she would apologize to whoever she had punched, after all while they were getting on her nerves they did not deserve to be punched.


End file.
